Those Five Times
by Pey119
Summary: Nico di Angelo saw Will Solace only five times throughout his entire life and never spoke to him. This didn't stop him from falling in love. Human AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Nico had only been ten when his mother died, the cancer having spread too far, too fast. His experienced the worst kind of heartbreak, the kind of hurt you shouldn't feel until you've grown up. He lost his innocence that day. And maybe he would have lived okay if that were the only time he saw Death itself, but it wasn't, and he didn't live okay.

That was the first time Nico saw Will. Nico was sitting in the back corner, his knees brought up to his chin and he tried to control his crying. His eyes landed on the boy who stood next to his father, his honey blond hair attracting everyone to him. His smile was huge, his teeth perfectly white. The sight of him fascinated Nico. The kid still had his innocence, you could tell. He hadn't been hurt yet, his heart hadn't been broken. From that point in time, it looked like he was going to grow up okay.

After the funeral, Nico forgot about the boy, his sorrow fully taking over. He didn't come out of his room for days, barely eating and always sleeping. His father and sister tried to comfort him, but it was in vain. He was a child who just lost the most important person in his life. He was not okay.

He went back to school a month later and busied himself with catching up on all of his work. This distracted him for awhile, and for the first time since his mother died, he didn't cry himself to sleep. Gradually, his life got better.

His new best friend was Percy Jackson; a boy who loved the sea from crossed the hall. He was the first one to not make fun of his accent, but instead showed him his Boston accent. They played at recess together; Percy taught him chess and Nico taught him Mythomagic. A couple weeks later, Percy introduced him to his two other friends, Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase. They all got along, and for the first time, Nico talked about how much he loved America at the dinner table. Bianca smiled in relief, while his father nodded at him proudly. Those days, he would later say, and been the best days of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Nico left that day for school without knowing what was going to happen; without knowing that the day would scar him and that it would be the second time he saw Will Solace.

He had ran from the car and up towards his school, running from his sister, who was fighting with him. She followed behind at a distance, eventually going to her own classroom. Both of them hadn't known that it had been the last time they would see each other.

Nico had been walking down the hall when he first heard the gunshots, first heard the screams. He was barely eleven, confused and afraid, and had no idea what to do. So he kept on walking. He didn't notice the body on the floor until he tripped over it, coming up drenched in blood. That's when one of the teachers found him and yanked him in a closet with other students. Crowded next to them, Nico's eyes scanned everyone's until they met pure blue ones, the same ones he saw at his mother's funeral. He still didn't know the name of the boy, but didn't need to. At that moment of time, the two boys locked eyes and kept t that way, sharing their fears with each other. They never spoke.

When the police evacuated them from the building, Nico ran from the boy and over to whom he knew to be Bianca's teacher.

He had asked where his sister was, the once clean freak of a boy now covered in blood but not caring. The teacher took one look at him before letting out a sob, excusing herself. Nico never saw her again, but it the next twenty-four hours, he found out exactly why she had been crying.

That body he had tripped over? Yeah, it had been Bianca's. She jumped in front of Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson. That was the day Nico di Angelo saw Death itself for the third time, taking the second person he had ever loved. In the future, he would meet Death again, who would take the third person he had ever loved.

That day, William Solace was exposed for the first time to death, and realized how horrible it really was. His innocence was taking, and he was no longer a child. He had seen too much, had gone through the unexplainable. He would never be that same kid again, no matter how hard he tried to make it look that way.

One of the only things he remember clearly from that day, however, were the chocolate brown eyes he stared into to help his worrying. He had nightmares about those eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The third time Nico di Angelo saw Will Solace, it was at Bianca's funeral. The blond haired eleven year old was sitting in one of the corners quietly. Nico watched quietly, trying to take his sadness away. It didn't work. Oh, how he cursed Will that day. The boy hadn't lost anybody, but he still looked like his mother just died. Nico envied him. In the past year, he had lost both his mother and his sister to Death. Oh, how he wanted them back.

That was the second funeral Nico had ever been to, and the second funeral Will had ever been to. Both, coincidentally, had been the same funerals. Nico started to see the boy as bad luck, but still had that feeling in his chest whenever he thought of him.

Whenever Will thought nobody was looking, he would wipe the stray tears that fell from his eyes like waterfalls.

Nico saw, and watched. His own tears matched in timing. When he left that day, Nico didn't realize that he wouldn't see the boy until years later, when they were both in high school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The forth time Nico di Angelo saw Will Solace, they were both sixteen years old and in high school. Nico was going to his honor class for the first time, having been transferred up because of his good grades. He had, in fact, been working as hard as possible to try to keep his head where it should be, not in nightmares and memories of the past. All the teachers knew what had happened to him and took pity, but he didn't want that. He wanted to be a normal boy. He wouldn't let them say he could miss a test or he didn't have to do homework if he didn't want to. He did everything and more. When he was moved up to Honors, he wasn't surprised.

When he stepped into that honors class, he froze, his brain shutting down and entering the past as his eyes locked with two other, very blue, ones. Immediately the other boy froze, too, and they stared at each other in shock as they relived the horrors of what had happened. Only when Will's eyes started to tear up did the teacher finally put two and two together. She gently led the two out of the class and they both went home sick that day.

Nico never went back to that Honors class, or that school, and stopped trying for grades. His A's soon turned to F's, and his depression levels spiked. He spent his days visiting his mother and sister's graves, tears falling so usually that he was used to crying. Oh, how his life soon fell apart after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

The fifth time, and the very last time, Nico di Angelo saw William Solace, was at the boy's funeral. He had only been seventeen, and it had been his first time driving.

Hey had never spoken, never even known each other's names, but that had shared the same past, the same scars. Unknowingly, Nico had fallen in love with him. And now, for the last time, Death took the one that he loved.

When Will's body entered the frozen ground, right next to Nico's mother and sister, Nico was there. Nico watched, listened, cried. His cold eyes saw it all, because in that moment, he vowed never to love again.

Nico di Angelo never saw Will Solace again. Never looked at pictures, never remembered.

Never smiled.


End file.
